Mason Thornesmith
Mason Thornesmith is the CEO of Neutronium Records and the producer of the 2012 Platinum Music Awards. History He first appeared in Tori Goes Platinum where he held a contest to determine who would sing the opening number. After enduring multiple terrible audition tapes, he eventually found Tori Vega's and chose her as his new star. However, in doing so, he also forced Tori to reinvent herself into a diva causing her, two days before the show, to quit prompting Mason to replace her with Jade West upon whom he foisted the same arbitrary rules, seemingly causing her to lose any enthusiasm she might have had even faster than Tori. Before Jade was due to go on however, her conscience won over and she returned the spot to Tori. Though Mason was surprised and angry by this, he quickly changed his tune when he saw how successful and popular Tori was, taking her on but letting her remain as herself. Mason returns in Robbie Sells Rex, now on much better terms with Tori, speaking in the Blackbox Theater at her request. Though Tori had intended for Mason to inform her peers about the music industry, he took one look at the crowd and promptly told them that none of their dreams would ever come true. When Robbie and Rex made themselves known, Mason invited them to Neutronium Records, with Robbie assuming it was to discuss a record deal, so his son, Francis Thornesmith, could buy Rex from Robbie. The episode also reveals that Tori has been coming to see Mason more and more frequently, as he's on a first name basis with Cat, even going so far as to forbid his assistants from giving her more bibble. Mason receives a final mention by Tori in The Bad Roommate where she says he called her into Neutronium Records and met Kojeezy. Trivia *He tends to be picky and critical about the performances at Hollywood Arts. Like everyone else, he didn't like Trina's performance and said: "Well, I can't take any more of that.", and when he was watching Rex's performance he looked as though he was saying, "What the...?" Indeed like most people in the series, he seems to regard Tori as the only talented student at the school. **Though he remembers Tori and Cat in Robbie Sells Rex. *Mason is British, but his son Francis speaks in an American accent. Mason and his wife could have moved from Britain to America before Francis was born. *He claims he "never wanted to have kids." *He seems very fond of bibble but, unlike Cat, is not addicted to it. Gallery robbiesellsrex1.png Large (4).jpg Large (6).jpg Tori-goes-plat-11.jpg Beck and tori.png IMG 5428.PNG IMG 5475.PNG IMG 5483.PNG IMG 5484.PNG IMG 5493.PNG IMG 5497.PNG IMG 5498.PNG IMG 5503.PNG IMG 5511.PNG IMG 5515.PNG IMG 5518.PNG IMG 5525.PNG IMG 5529.PNG IMG 5531.PNG IMG 5532.PNG IMG 5594.PNG IMG 5595.PNG IMG 5596.PNG IMG 5597.PNG IMG 5633.PNG IMG 5638.PNG IMG 5642.PNG IMG 5643.PNG IMG 5647.PNG IMG 5648.PNG IMG 5650.PNG IMG 5651.PNG IMG 5942.PNG IMG 5948.PNG IMG 5952.PNG IMG 5953.PNG IMG 5954.PNG IMG 5956.PNG IMG 5957.PNG IMG 5959.PNG IMG 5960.PNG IMG 5962.PNG IMG 5966.PNG IMG 5967.PNG IMG 5968.PNG IMG 5969.PNG IMG 5976.PNG IMG 5978.PNG IMG 5980.PNG IMG 6060.PNG IMG 6061.PNG IMG 6062.PNG IMG 6063.PNG IMG 6087.PNG IMG 6090.PNG IMG 6105.PNG IMG 6106.PNG IMG 6107.PNG IMG 6281.PNG IMG 6283.PNG IMG 6294.PNG IMG 6293.PNG IMG 6296.PNG IMG 6297.PNG IMG 6303.PNG IMG 6280.PNG IMG 6638.PNG IMG 6641.PNG IMG 6642.PNG IMG 6666.PNG IMG 6677.PNG IMG 6678.PNG IMG 6679.PNG IMAG0001.png TGP170.png TGP169.png TGP168.png TGP167.png Thornesmith, Mason Thornesmith, Mason Thornesmith, Mason Category:Stubs Category:Villains